


Desire

by hollyster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Chimera Theo Raeken, Chimeras, Eating out, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Human Liam, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Love, M/M, Murder, Smut, Transformation, Vampire Chimera, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: "What are you""A chimera.""Yes, you said that, but what kind of chimera?""Werewolf and Vampire"Or in which Theo opens up a whole new world to Liam





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

It was around 2 p.m when Theo woke up from his hangover sleep. He totally fucked up yesterday by drinking overly too much and also getting a little bit high but because of his species he could get sober faster and more painless. However, this morning he decided that he wanted to feel the pain of a hangover. He wanted to feel the dull, constantly bumping pain in his head and the heavy weight in his system, caused by the alcohol he had consumed yesterday.

The bright sun flashed through the grey venetians, shining directly on Theo's pale face which caused him to groan annoyed, throwing the pillow next to him against the window. Logically it didn't chase the sun away.

 _Sadly_ , thought Theo when he starred up to the ceiling with crossed arms behind his head. Theo hated it to live. He felt dead. Basically he was dead but then again not really dead. He had tried so much to kill himself. Like jumping of a skyscraper, hanging, stabbing, taking poison and even drowning. Nothing worked. He was caught in the immortal. Theo just wanted to feel alive, at least a little bit more alive. That's why he kills and fucks around in the world.

The small amount of guilt he feels when he kills someone and the pleasure and arousal he feels when he sleeps with someone helps him to feel a little bit less dead. The dark-haired lad swung his legs over the edge of his king-size bed, groaning when he felt the prickle in his head and stood slowly up. Even though he was a supernatural being he can get the normal pains during a hangover and they aren't nice since they are also more acutely. Theo scuffed with a heavy head in his large bathroom, which contained a free standing bathtub, two sinks, a toilet behind a slate-wall and an open shower with a connecting door to the open-air shower. He didn't need a toilet at all, he just let it built so that the builders wouldn't be divine something.

The chimera pulled off his black boxers, sighing. He was just tired and moody, well he was moody because he was tired. He stepped in the shower, turned on the hot water and just stood there, letting the water running down his face and body. His dark hair dripping and was now laying flat on his head., the slight fringe covering his forehead. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. Then suddenly, he heard a door shut. He yanked his eyes open just to see a boy with tousled brown hair standing there in the middle of his bath room.

"Umm, who are you?" Theo asked slightly confused, his hands still massaging his head. The boy yawned and muttered then, "Brett...we had sex last night and umm... I slept next door but there is no bathroom so...."

Theo understood his matter but he didn't care. Now he just wanted to something else than showering. He waved the Brett lad in his shower and the lad joined him with a small smile on is face, hoping that he would get to his aim. Theo smirked when he read the not so innocent thoughts of his one-night-stand and began to kiss him. Soon they sloppily made out against the wet slate-wall and Theo had only gotten a boner because of morning wood. He was more into blonde and that's why he was so confused about his man choice last night, he only chose blonde.

Theo wasn't aroused but he just need to get off his morning wood and why jerking off when you can have an actuall ass and a breakfast, well lunch, at the same time?! He turned Brett around, so he was standing with his face to the wall and carelessly drove his boner inside the poor boy. Without prepping but honestly he didn't care if he had pains or not, he just cared about himself.

The top immediately began to thrust in and out in a fast pace, ignoring the plained small screams of his little fuck, who began to cry, but letting Theo be. The dark-haired man felt his canines becoming bigger and sharper, ready for having his breakfast and he roughly tilted Brett's head aside. The poor boy didn't know what is going to happen to him but he was surely afraid.

Theo sunk his teeth in the sooth skin, sucking the blood out of the boy still fucking him hard and senseless. The chimera broke away soon and the blood was now running down Brett's toned body to the floor where it merged with the water, circling down the drain. Theo shortly enjoyed the view of his blood drained shower, soon noticing that the pulse of his 'partner' dropped and even the heart beats slackened. Theo smirked.

That was what he wanted, another human less on this earth, so he just ripped his head off, threw it across the room because of his intensive orgasm. But that was only caused by how sweet and great the blood had tasted. Theo got out of the poor, now dead boy, sighing.

Then he kicked the corpse out of his shower, grasping his shampoo once again and rewashed his hair and body. After drying, putting on some lotion and a fresh boxer with sweatpants, he got a plastic bag and put the ripped-off head in it then he cracked the rest of Brett's pale and blood-drained body also putting it in the bag. He parked the bag next to his main door, he would throw it away later.

Afterwards Theo entered his large living room, finding a blue varsity jacket from Devenford with a purse in it. Theo opened it, finding a picture of Brett and a blonde guy. The blonde has his hair up in a quiff, his eyes are fascinating and his perfect mouth is very hot and a turn-on for Theo. Then the vamp-hybrid turned the picture, finding something written on it. Me and Liam; eastern 2017

Liam? So the blonde's name is Liam. It fitted him. Smirking, Theo put the picture in his pocket and though; Get ready, Liam. I won't let you go until you are fully mine. And that was how it began.

 


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo meet

TWO

 

After Theo had sunk Brett's corpse in the local lake in the forest he went in the city to get a small snack and maybe even to search for this Liam boy.

He had admired his face for what seems like hours but to be honest, it was only around twenty minutes. But to his defense, no one can resist those baby blue eyes and not sink in them. 'Cause this what happened, Theo lost himself in thoughts. Naughty thoughts. Thoughts about having the blonde on his knees, soft milky skin covered by a small layer of sweat, cherry red lips quivering of sensation and those baby blue tears filled eyes staring up to him with adoration and despair.

Theo parked his black Chevrolet Tahoe in an underground car park and walked in the pedestrian zone, looking all cool with his dark hair, denim jacket and black sunglasses. He knew that he was hot but who could blame him? He could read all these dirty-minded compliments in the head of the other people, mostly girls but sometimes even boys would look after him and wish that he would fuck them in the blackout. And Theo was able to do that.

It happened like...10 years ago. He had an one-night-stand; a girl. She was blonde, tall and blue-eyed, exactly Theo's taste and that's why he had taken her way too hard. And rough. She was unconscious and had bruises by the time Theo had cum three times because the chimera was a bit too much frenzy and horny. Simply put, she woke up, Theo removed her memories and she went home, assuming that she just slipped and fell against a rock. Unbelievable right, but by that time chimeras, vampires and werewolves just weren't in the picture yet. Now, eh, a bit different. 

Theo reached the local Arby's, a popular Steak and Burgerhouse in the US and it was as believed very crowded. Mostly only teens who went to lunch after school, they were chatting and eating. The immortal man didn't like it at all, he found it disgusting to eat and chat at the same time. Like when your whole food is still in your mouth or between your teeth, eww.

Theo shivered when he saw a boy spitting his half burger out while talking. Also the girl in front of him screwed up her actual pretty face. _Dude, you just fucked up your chances_ , Theo thought while walking towards an empty booth, the bench was upholstered with red leather and the table was made of trashy wood. Finally he could remove his sunglasses, exposing his pretty green-greyish eyes with a little dark shadow in them, so basically they were just very dark-green.

He was still hungry, even though he just sucked a full grown man dry but the alcohol had made him so hungry that he needed more. Maybe just another human or just a blood bag from the hospital but since he was lazy as fuck he decided to find someone willing, preferably a girl. Girls were always willing to come home with him, in the belief that they would get good sex but instead Theo let them dance, strip and in the end he would dance with them and bite them. Then he would rig them so they would think that they just had a sexy time with him. It was a steady routine. And Theo loved it. He loved the control he had over people. Control can open up so many doors and Theo wasn't shy about using them, well only for his benefit of course.

The dark-haired took the menu, looking very bored and soon he chose a bloody steak and some fries. The waitress, Allison, took his order, smiling and Theo smiled back. Maybe she was willing to go for a 'walk' with him but his dream soon bursted when he saw her changing a small peck with a boy. Oh, she is taken, Theo though, sighing.

Then he felt someone sitting next to him, "Allison, hm? Forget it. She is taken and her dad is a real life nightmare when messed with, so you better step away from her." Theo turned confused around to face a girl, it was the girl from earlier. The one who ate with the smacking boy. "Oh, sorry. Is this seat taken?" she asked, but Theo shook his head, smiling. Maybe she was the one...

"I'm Lydia and you are?"

"Theo. How old are you, Honey?"

She blushed, smiling. "Oh. Actually I'm also taken...and lesbian. Sorry."

And Theo mentally groaned. Why is everyone taken?? Why is the world against him? What has he done? The man shrugged, "No problem, it was my fault. I shouldn't have flirted with you." Lydia smiled at him, still blushing. "So here is your food. Enjoy your meal...oh, Lyds! Would you like to have something to drink?" Allison asked the strawberry blonde-haired girl but she just shook her head, "No thank you,hun."

Allison walked off.

"Hun?" Theo asked. "We've been best friend since forever, she was also my first girl crush," Lydia explained, sweet smiling. The vampire took his cutlery, beginning to cut his bloody steak. He couldn't smell animal blood so he wouldn't extend his vamp-canines.

"Oh, that looks tasty. Can I try a piece of it?"a sweet-sounding voice with a strong accent asked and Theo put, groaning his silverware down. "Can't someone just eat in peace?" he whisper-yelled at the person, looking annoyed at his plate. Then he looked up and wished he wouldn't have reacted so mean.

It was Liam who sat beside him, looking a bit hurt. Theo immediately smiled, apologetically at him, "I’m sorry. Really...uhm, I’m Theo.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucked and I'm v sorry but I swear the next one's gonna be good okay lovelies xx kudos and feedback are always welcome, thank you


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo are getting naked, also Liam is a rambling mess and Theo just an asshole :-)

Three

_"I'm sorry. Really. I'm Theo."_

"Oh no problem, I probably would have also reacted like this."

Lydia scoffed, "Sure, you would have."

The brunette gave the girl a tongue-sandwich, then he turned back to Theo who was starring at him, fascinated.

"I'm Liam."

Theo almost wanted to say _"I know"_ but he could only just bite it back, so he just smiled at his newfound victim. Liam returned it but a small frown crept up on his small forehead after a few seconds, looking around the restaurant.

"Has anyone of you seen Brett? He should have been here since half an hour...jerk."

Lydia also looked around and replied, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday evening when we were at the club. Maybe he dragged some girl off...again?"

Liam immediately looked hurt and the strawberry blonde woman reached her arm over the table to stroke Liam's arm, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

Then she waved at Theo and the chimera smiled at her, "Bye," and continued eating, while Liam just sat there with his head on his folded arms. After a few bites, Theo couldn't take Liam's poor view and sad chemo-signals  anymore and set down his silverware once again, then he gently stroked Liam's soft hair.

"What's wrong, Shorty?"

Usually, Liam would have killed the person for that nickname but now he just mumbled, "Brett. He cheated on me...again."

 _Oh fuck_ , Theo thought. He really couldn't handle heartbroken persons, but then again, he couldn't even handle people in general. He just wasn't a very social person. And so, he never experienced heartbreak, so he couldn't feel sorry for them.

But if he wanted Liam in his pants, he had to like it or lump it.

"What do you mean with ' _again_ '?" Liam softly began to sob, "We got together a few months ago," _sob_ ," a-and since then h-he had cheated on me like 7 times and every time he was drunk and so I forgave him, b-but..."

 _God_ , internally Theo faceplalmed, he is- well, was- young and wild. He wanted to live, not to be caught in a constricting relationship, so just let him be, Theo mentally exclaimed but on the outside he just smiled at him, pitiful and put his whole arm around the now crying boy, mumbling soothing words into his ear.

Liam felt awful. For crying in public in the restaurant where probably his whole school was and for telling his love problems to a complete stranger. A hot stranger, Liam had to add quietly. Theo smirked a bit, when he read Liam's thought.

_At least he thinks I'm hot, that's a good start._

But then another wail wave hit Liam and confronted Theo once more, who began to panic even more, like he said he really couldn't handle with sad people but he knew how to cheer them up. So he quickly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, threw a 50 $ bill on the table and put his leather jacket over Liam's head, helping him up. He just covered him so that his friends wouldn't see him with Theo.

The Chimera really didn't want to cause a sensation. He just wanted to fuck Liam, partly to have his own fun but also to distract the younger one. Oh, and to slake his thirst, because once Liam will be naked and aroused, he would be willing as fuck. Theo led the sobbing boy to his car in the parkade, payed for his pay and park ticket and drove out of the city.

He drove up a long highway into the woods, where his mansion was. It wasn't a big one but also not so small. During the drive Liam had stopped crying and just starred with widen eyes and an open mouth at the impressive house. Theo giggled a bit, "You like it?"

"Like? That's an amazing house, I'd love to live there. But...why did you take me to your house? It's your house, isn't it? Oh and; are those original british royal roses? Damn, those are very rarely an-"

"Liam! Calm down. Yes, it's my house, I did inherit it. I took you here because I though you wouldn't like to be at your house or anywhere where it is public. And yes, the roses are from the british royal house, I know some people there."

Liam just starred at Theo, completely speechless and the dark-haired closed the brunette's mouth with his index finger, "Shut your pretty mouth, there's a bus coming!"

Liam smiled at him, getting out of the car and stood awkwardly in front of the car. Theo also had gotten out and now he grasped Liam's wrist to walk with him in the house. The student was now standing in the huge lobby, admiring the old portraits of counts, the oldest one was from 1167.

"Wow, those are amazing. Seems like you have a long family history...and the chimne-"

Theo rolled his eyes, bugged. He really couldn't take Liam's rambling anymore. So he shoved him against the next wall, facing him slightly irritated, "Listen boy! I didn't bring you here to have a nice chit-chat, I brought so here for some dirty chit-chat also with some executions." Liam's blue eyes widen and his mouth formed an O.

_Does it mean he want to have sex with me?_

"Yes, exactly. I don't want to have just sex, I want some nice, dirty fucks," Theo murmured in Liam's surprised face.

"Did I say that out lo-" Theo crashed his lips onto Liam's, cupping his bum cheeks and lifting him up. Liam immediately wrapped his legs around Theo's waist, making roughly out with him. The Immortal walked them upstairs into his room, shutting the door after they had entered and threw Liam on the king-size bed.

He was panting heavily because of the lack of oxygen and looked at Theo, who ripped his button up shirt off, smirking at him. "So, top or bottom?"

Liam opened his mouth but Theo interrupted him harshly, but amused, "I don't care! I'm top, means I won't obey anything you would tell me and I will fuck you like I want you to do, got it?"

The blue eyed nodded cowed and began to button down his shirt, but Theo's patience snapped. He hovered over Liam, ripped his shirt in shreds and kissed him roughly which was returned by Liam, who finally enjoyed this _'thing_ '.

The two boys were making out messily, teeth clashing in a haste and saliva was exchanged in an fairly amount. Their now very present boners were aching and pulsing, the room heating up.

"Baby turn around. Show me your ass, the ass I really _really_  want to destroy," Theo breathed in Liam's ear, who obeyed. The Chimera stroked once over the cheeks, reaching for a condom in his drawer on the side table. He found one, slipped it on and lined himself up, gripping onto Liam's waist, who was panting impatiently.

"Goood, c'mon, Theo. Just do it!"

A harsh slap hit Liam's ass, "I've told you not to command me! But today, I'm kinda nice..." and with those words he pushed his boner right up Liam's hole, causing the student to scream out his pain.

"Ugh, so tight. Gotta make me feel so good," Theo moaned. He began to thrust in and out in a steady pace and with reduced strength.The thrusts became harder and faster, when Liam started to moan in pleasure, gripping onto Theo's broad shoulders, so the older one started going deeper, which drove Liam crazy.

He was such a power bottom and that's what made him to like it. It distracted him really and he was thankful for Theo for having this idea. The vampire chimera was soon about to approach the edge of lust, so was Liam and that without touching him.

"UGH, gooood- fuck fuck fuck," Theo cursed under his breath and Liam just screamed his high out, he had always been a very frankly person so it didn't bug him if the neighbors or family would hear him.

Theo pulled himself out, threw the condom away and patted Liam's bum, "Such a nice ass. I really enjoyed this...so ready for round 2?"

And Liam was more than ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, smut is evolving and I'm getting the hang of it again, so please don't be disappointed if this isn't what you usually read but it's getting better, I promise :)


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds out about Theo being a Vampire Chimera...and warning!! smut with blood and explicit description

FOUR

"Do you want any tea or coffee?" Theo asked, standing in the middle of his unused kitchen. He mentally gave himself a face-palm when he realized that he didn't have any of these drinks except water from the tap. He was shifting on the balls of his foots, nervously waiting for Liam's answer. Oh Liam. The poor boy was sitting on the chair by the kitchen table, shivering and looking deeply frightened at Theo.

He stuttered out, "W-wat-water, p-please." And watched Theo as he was getting a glass and filling it with clear, cool water out of the tap. The Chimera was drawing closer to Liam and gave him the water and was about to stroke over Liam's arm as to reassure but the boy flinched away, shrieking.

He was totally horrified and Theo really felt sorry for the very first time ever since he was created. The dark haired immediately jumped away from the boy and back in the corner of the kitchen, looking on the floor, guilt flooding through him.

He felt Liam staring at him with fear in his blue eyes and gulped when the scenes of what had happened earlier continued repeating in his head. Liam maybe wasn't that scared but at the moment he was totally shocked and horrified by Theo because it was so out of the sudden and unexpected and also in an intimate act.

Liam could handle kinks but they need to be talked about so the partner can gear up for them. But to be fair, it wasn't really a kink for Theo, more like a lifestyle, and also Liam seemed to understand it since he was slowly getting calmer but the shock was still sticking in his bones.

 

_"Ready for round 2?"_

_And Liam was more than ready for round two and so he nodded, grinning and got tackled in a messy kiss._

_"Good, because this isn't only thing I want from you," Theo smirked at Liam and he seemed confused for the blink of an eye but smiled nonetheless, reaching for Theo's soft brown hair and pulled on it. Theo hissed softly, causing Liam to flinch a bit._

_It wasn't a normal hiss, it was more like a bestial hiss but the brunette was not rude and just laughed a bit to relax the sudden tension in his body but it wouldn't disappear so Liam just ignored it and continued kissing his...yeah, what was Theo to him?_

_A one-night-stand?_

_Can't be; it's in the middle of the day. Friend? Nope; he didn't know anything about Theo. Who was Theo?_

_He had never ever seen him before and he wasn't that unpopular in town, means he usually knew everybody. So; who the hell was Theo?_

_"What's going on in your pretty head?" Theo leered into Liam's ear, stroking his sides and the younger one replied shyly, "Just thinking 'bout you."_

_The Chimera laughed, "You better do since I'm laying naked on top of you."_

_"No no, more like...who are you? I've never ever seen you before in this town and usually nothing can slip through me."_

_Theo's facial expression hardened, hissing out, "You don't need to know anything about me, got it?" And while he said that he was looking straight into blue eyes. Liam's pupils dilated and the poor boy nodded mechanically._

_"Good, and now; Legs over my shoulders." Liam obeyed and lifted his short but strong legs over Theo's broad shoulders, his cock was tipping against the brunette still widen entrance and both moaned because due the feeling. For Theo, Liam was still tight. And he liked it tight so he didn't wait for any indications from Liam and just slammed his hard member right into the boy, who cried out in arousal or was it pain?_

_Theo didn't care he just thrusted in and out in a steady and rough pace and soon Liam was so sore that Theo could smell the small trace of blood. Liam looked at him in lust and shock. The brunette had also noticed that he wasn't that okay but he was too in ecstasy to care about that._

_Liam kicked his hips up to get Theo closer and deeper into him,  who clearly welcomed that with a short kiss._

_"A-ahh, 'm gonna cum," Liam moaned out and Theo didn't say anything and just let him cum, still thrusting in and out while Liam was screaming out his high and gripping into Theo's soft hair and and tugging it back so Theo had his head in his neck._

_The vampire chimera felt the well known tension building up inside him and he extracted his vampire teeth, his eyes changed into a carmine red, then he bowed his head and kissed Liam's exposed and delicious smelling throat. Liam's rim tightened, causing Theo to groan out his pleasure and started to sink his sharp canines into Liam's soft skin, sucking hard and came at the same time due the feeling of the delicious blood flowing inside his mouth._

_The brunette screamed out in shock and fear, struggling against Theo's firm girp._

_"STOP IT, PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP!" he cried, tears running down his pretty face and he sobbed hard in shock. Yes in shock, not because of the pain since he didn't really feel it, it was covered by the shock of the sudden change of Theo's appearance and of the feeling of loosing blood._

_Lucky for Liam, Theo soon felt sated and broke away from Liam's red, bleeding neck and the smaller man jumped with his last strength from the bed and ran to the door. The dark haired was a bit surprised but he also climbed out of the bed, was about to run to his victim but Liam broke down on the floor, sobbing and crying, "Stop, don't come too close, stay the fuck away from me, you ass."_

_Theo usually would have killed his victims by then in a blink of an eye, but strangely he felt pity. So, Theo cautiously stepped aback, holding up his arms in defense, his facial expression serious. Liam stared at him in fear, searching of the doorknob and pressing it down to open the door. He crawled out backwards, always keeping his eyes on Theo who was taking a step towards the door but Liam screamed out, "Don't! Stay the fuck here."_

_And then he was out of the chimera's sight. The vampire hybrid knew that Liam wasn't capable to get out of the house, also he listened to his thoughts and heartbeat, so he waited half an hour until he got dressed and took some clothes for Liam with downstairs._

_There he saw the boy, curled up on the couch, sleeping but he was also shivering. Theo felt so bad. He usually didn't care about humans but Liam had this x-factor which seemed to change Theo. The blood which had dripped out of the man's small throat had dried and didn't look pretty at all, actually it looked horrible but didn't change Liam's beauty at all._

_Theo ran down in his spa-areal where he filled up the white large tube with warm water with lather. Then he picked up the small boy from the couch, carrying him down in the basement and put him gently into the tube. He took care that his head wasn't going under water and cleaned his neck and body from the blood and sweat. Liam remained asleep during this procedure._

_In that way, Theo had the chance to take in his full beauty without getting awkward until he began to feel like a pedophile and stalker. 'What the hell was happening with me?' the vamp wondered. After drying Liam with a soft towel he laid him in the guest room's large king size bed. Theo sat down next to him, taking care of him and waited for his awakening._

_Theo closed his eyes when he heard a small voice whispering with fear, "W-what are y-you?" Theo smiled at him, "You don't have to be afraid of me! Want something?" Liam frowned, "Y-eah, please...something to drink would be nice."_

 

 

"So, what are you?" Liam asked, taking a sip of his water. He focused Theo with distrust and creep and the man sighed, returning to the table and making sure he minded not to come too close to Liam and sat down opposite of him.

He looked gently to him and replied, "I'm a chimera."

**Author's Note:**

> +
> 
> I don't know what to think about the first chapter...was is good or nah?? Give me feedback, plz! I really want to write this story but only when it is also a pleasure for you to read this! This book will only have around 10 chapters but I try to write at least around 1k words :) ok, thoughts about Theo? Brett? The first chapter? lots of love x


End file.
